Alan joins the Shang
by Echoing Dreams
Summary: George and Alanna's son Alan is chosen to join the Shang. Chosen to be one of the extremely rare Shang who work with partners makes his life a whole lot harder, especially when his partners a small, quiet girl, and his teacher is a grouch.
1. The Start

Five year old Alan Cooper hugged his twin sister goodbye. Youngest son of the famous Alanna the Lioness, and George Cooper, young Alan had been chosen to join the Shang.

The small redheaded boy looked up at his family with soft hazel eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you every once in a while, and I'll write you often." he told them, seeming much older then he really was.

"Goodbye my son. Be careful." his mother told him, as he climbed up into the horse drawn cart next to the Shang Eagle.

As the cart drove away, Alan turned around only once to wave goodbye, as he went on the journey of his life.

A week later Alan and the Eagle arrived at the Shang's camp. Deep in the forest a huge clearing opened up him. Within it was only three buildings. As they drove towards the farthest one, The Eagle explained.

"This building here is the barn. The biggest one over there is the kitchen, and the third is the emergency building where we can stay if there's danger. Other then that you have the option to sleep in the tents over there or out in the open in the sleeping area. The entire right side of the field is for training. The top half is all workout and hand to hand training, and the bottom is separated into different tool training, swords, knifes, and bows. We've also got some horseback training for those who want to try it. Take a good look boy, this is where you'll be living for the next few years." she said.

Alan, did. The place was beautiful. He couldn't believe he would be living here for years, training to become the warrior he was born to be.

The Eagle must have seen the happiness on his face for she scowled and patted his shoulder. "Don't look like that boy. This is tuff work. A lot of the children don't get along. Your bigger, so you should be okay, it's usually the smaller ones that get the worst of it. There's only a few girls in your year, so it'll be harder for them then it will be for you. This isn't some picnic boy, this is work, and hard work." she said flatly.

That dampened his spirits. Leaving him with his bag she dropped him at the small circle of tents where he would be living. Six boys and a girl huddled together by the fire pit in the center. All of them where already tall and strong, that was obvious. But not all of them were as big as Alan, who had been training to fight sense he was old enough to understand. Only two looked as strong as he, but still, all of them obviously had some talent to be chosen to join the Shang. The ninth and final member of the group was a second girl. Alan couldn't help but be a bit surprised at seeing her. She was small, with long black hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her hair fell into her eyes as she huddled on top of a mat stuffed between two tents. Her completely black outfit let her almost blend into the darkness that was slowly setting around them. Alan looked back and forth between the two of them. From the large group the girl stepped forward with the largest of the guys beside her.

"Hey newbie. Leave her alone, she's strange. Come over here and join us! I'm Thalia, and this is Jaxon." the girl encouraged, gesturing to the boy beside her.

Alan raised an eyebrow, blinked once at them, and automatically decided that he would avoid them at all costs. Without a backwards glance the young boy carried his bag over to the other girl. She looked up at him in surprise, and hugged her pillow closer.

"Hi. I'm Alan." he said cautiously.

The girl hesitated to reply. "I'm Eva." she said softly.

Alan cautiously dropped his bag. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Eva gave him a tiny smile. "Go right ahead. I wouldn't mind the company." she replied quietly, gaze flickering towards the other kids, who often shot glares in their direction.

"Oh, ignore them. They obviously _think_ their amazing." he told her, earning a bigger smile from the girl. "We don't need them." he added. He realised then that he was extremely curious about her. It was obvious she was no royal, just the way she was dressed made that obvious. Eva's smile grew much bigger as she gazed at him, and Alan realised then that he had made the right choice.


	2. Training

They were given a week to settle in. During that time Alan and Eva became friends, and Alan grew to learn much about the girl.

She was shy, quiet, and only talked to people she trusted. He became one of those people. Despite being small the girl had strength, and had the skills and smarts to fight pretty well. She was a farm girl, and she had a strong love for horses. Everyday she would wake early and go to help out in the stables. Often, Alan went along with her, which just strengthened her like of him.

Finally, on the first day of their training, the Eagle, who was in charge of their group of trainees, came to fetch them early in the morning. "Get up kiddies! Time for work!" she called, shaking tents. Alan and Eva, who slept outside between tents on opposite sides of their small circle where up at once, diving into their rain tents to dress. They where the first to line up with the Eagle, and she gave them a surprised but encouraging smile. When the others joined them they headed off to the training fields.

"Alright listen up. Welcome to training. There are many things that Shang warriors are expected to know. This is going to be hard and intense training, and it will get worse as you get older and stronger. But first of all, I want you to stop and think about your strongest talents, the thing that will give you the upper hand against your enemy." she told them.

For Alan, he decided his strong point would be his smarts.

"You will work on those strong points, make them even stronger and learn to use them properly. But your going to have to work on your weak points too. No one can become a Shang Warrior if they can't do the basics. You will not rely on weapons or magic. You rely only on yourself and your talents." she told them. "For now, were going to see what you can do, hand to hand combat. All of you against each other. Go." she said.

And from there a fight commenced. Alan managed to hold his own, but just barely. People kept coming at him from behind, ruining his concentration. Minutes passed and no one went down, they just kept coming, and Alan began to really worry about going down first. But then, out of nowhere, something pressed against his back. He allowed himself a quick look behind himself, to find Eva standing there, pressing her own back to his.

Alan smiled. Together, keeping their backs to each other they moved into the crowd and dominated. They worked as a team, and as the Eagle looked on, they beat every single one of the others until they had all gone down or fled behind the Eagle in surrender. Soon Eva and Alan were the only ones left, standing in the field, panting and sweating, but grinning at each other. The expression on the Eagle's face was blank, like stone, as she stepped towards them. Eva and Alan soon realised they were the object of her look, and shank close together as she looked down at them. For a long time she was silent until finally, she sighed. "You two are good together. I want to see what else you can do." she said, and hurried the two off after assigning the others to practice throwing a simple punch. To Alan's great surprise she brought them to the area in which the adult Shang lived while at camp. The Eagle led them straight to a small tent and shook the side calling, "Stallion!"

The door opened and a tall man emerged. Alan was instantly scared of him. With long black hair and piercing green eyes the man who looked to be in his forties just looked threatening. But Alan knew he wasn't alone in his thoughts, for he felt Eva's arm press against his as she stepped closer to him.

"What do you want Eagle?" the man asked flatly.

"These are two of our new trainees. They worked together in their first fight and did very well. I think they should be trained together, and sense that's your job I brought them too you." she replied in a slight growl.

The man's eyes locked on the two young children before him, and he took a long moment to study them both. "The girl is small, and the boy looks like he's more brains then brawn. Your sure it wasn't just a freak accident that they won?" he asked the Eagle.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes I'm sure you dolt, I wouldn't bring them to you if I wasn't. Now like I said it's your job to train partners so take these two. If they don't work out just send them back to me," the Eagle retorted sharply then stormed away.

For another long moment the man inspected them again. "What are your names?" he asked, still in the same flat voice.

"I'm Alan, she's Eva." Alan replied, knowing his new friend wouldn't want to speak up.

The man sighed. "I am the Shang Stallion. It is very rare that Shang warriors work in partners, but when they are I am asked to train them. The Eagle seems to think you two have the guts to be partners," the man started, his eyes never leaving them as he sighed again. "I will test you. Before the week is done I will decide whether or not you are suitable for becoming partners. Now, show me what you can do in hand to hand."


	3. Partners

_And so, in the next week the two were tested. The Stallion was a quiet man, he was not stern, nor strict. He simply told them what he wanted them to do, and corrected them quietly when they did it wrong. He was very quiet, only saying what he had to, but he watched every move the two made very intently. Alan and Eva were put through multiple tests, together and separately. They did hand to hand combat, sword fighting, dagger fighting, horseback riding and even archery. Through it all the Stallion just watched. Finally, on the sixth day of their testing, Alan and Eva arrived at the Stallion's tent to find him missing. _

_The Stallion had his tent in an area off to the side of the other's and had his own campfire. He was not a social man, and liked to keep away from the others as much as possible. _

_So Alan and Eva sat by his fire and waited patiently for the man to show up, but it was over an hour before he did. The two scrambled to their feet as the Stallion approached them. He was silent as he inspected the two young children, then, after a long moment of silence he nodded. "I have spoken to the Immortal. He has watched a few of your tests from afar and he agrees with me that the two of your are the best partners we've ever seen. From this moment on I will be your permanent teacher, and you will train together as a team. Gather your things and bring them here. You will join me in my circle now, not with the other trainees." he said in his flat deep voice._

_Alan's heart was racing. The Immortal had seen them practice! The Shang Immortal! There was no one higher in the Shang ranks. The Immortal was their king, their ruler and the best Shang there was, in every combat you could think of. The Immortal had said that he and Eva were the best team? _

"_Well? What are you waiting for? Go on, get your things and set up here." the Stallion insisted, and a hint of amusement entered his voice. Alan and Eva did as they were told. They set up their tents side by side, opposite to the Stallion's, but next to each other. Instead of in their tents, they placed their sleeping bags on the ground beside the fire, for both preferred to sleep outside rather then in a tent. The Stallion approved with a nod, and their training commenced._


	4. Leopard's Test

At the age of ten Alan and Eva were harshly tested. A women named the Shang Leopard approached the two children when they were sitting by their fire with the Stallion. The women had a harsh face and gave the two a look that clearly stated she was disappointed and disgusted with what she saw. She turned to the Stallion and scoffed. "These are the two children I've heard so much about? I thought they were suppose to be amazing, miraculous warriors! Their tiny, thin, and I highly doubt they can even fight." she scoffed, then turned to strut away like she ruled the world. And Eva, quiet little Eva who hardly spoke a word to anyone but Alan and the Stallion leapt to her feet with a look of rage on her face. "You want to bet on that? Alan and I could beat you in any kind of fight!" she growled, her eyes flashing with anger.

The Leopard turned back to Eva with a cold look. "I highly doubt it, but the joy of beating you two against one easily would be good for my pride. Come along children, hand to hand only, I'll beat you both within seconds." she drawled, leading them off to the training fields. The Stallion hurried along after them, crouching down to mutter help and tips.

Eva was the boldest Alan had ever seen her, walking tall with her head held high and anger and determination in her eyes. He was impressed.

They took up a simple stance, and a nervous looking Stallion called out for them to start.

The Leopard swung a kick at them right away, but the two expected it and ducked. The Leopard was obviously surprised, and using that to their advantage, Alan and Eva, moving almost completely in sync, dodged, one to each side of the women. Each hooking their arms around one of the Leopards, they swung her forward then down to the ground. The annoying women landed on her stomach with a huff. Moving quickly Eva dropped and landed on her legs, while Alan copied to land on her back, holding the women down.

Silence stretched out between the four for a long moment.

"Yes! That's my kids! That's my kids!" The Stallion let out a gleeful whoop of laughter, grinning insanely and jumping around.

Both smiling the children got up off the of women and let her stand.

The look the Leopard gave the two children when she stood was no longer cold, but blank, emotionless. "I am sorry for what I said. I was wrong." she said flatly, and without another word she turned and left.

The Stallion was still grinning as he approached his students. "You two just earned yourselves a reputation. No one will be so quick to judge you again. I'm proud. But do not get too full of yourselves just yet, the Leopard underestimated you. Now people know better, and it will be much harder in the future. You have much still to learn, but still, I am proud."


	5. Secret

Years passed. As Alan and Eva grew older their knowledge increased. The two became inseparable, and were never more then a few feet from each other. Their knowledge of fighting and of the Shang took a long time to learn, but they learned quickly, and soon became the best of the children their age, and of a few ages above them too. The Stallion grew to be affectionate to the two children. Gradually at first he opened up to them, showing them emotion even though he still didn't show others. After a while his affection for them grew until he loved them like they were his own children. It became obvious to the people in the Shang camp that Eva and Alan were made for each other. Fighting together they acted as one, and never missed a step. They became so close in fact, that the smallest of things, a twitch of a hand, a gleam in an eye, a shift of weight told the them what the other was thinking or planning. Eva opened up completely to her friend, and there were no secret between the two. They knew everything about each other, down to the smallest of details.

It was early one summer morning when Eva shook Alan awake. "Get up!" she told him, literally trying to drag him out of bed.

"What is it?" he asked, still a bit sleepy.

"I've finally found the perfect one! Come on Alan you have to meet her!" Eva cried, finally managing to fully wake her friend.

"Alright! Alright, I'm up, calm down!" he cried.

The Stallion walked up just then as his student tiredly climbed out of his blankets and smiled affectionately at the two. "Now don't break him, Ev. I checked her out, she's a beauty, good choice my girl." he told her.

Eva's answering grin was huge, and she thanked him before dragging Alan off into the stables.

Alan followed willingly as she brought him to a stall at the very end of the barn. Pushing open the door Eva revealed a young, one year old mare. The small horse was beautiful, Alan had to admit, completely jet black with exotic green eyes that gazed calmly at the two teenagers. "I've named her Secret! Isn't she amazing? She's already broken, and she's really sweet." Eva chirped happily as the mare reached out to nuzzle her shoulder before turning her curious gaze to Alan.

"She is a beauty Ev. I'm glad you finally got your horse." he told her, knowing that she had been wanting a horse of her own for a very long time.

Alan was helping Eva groom Secret some time later when the Stallion came to find him. Like usual a smile spread across the man's blank face when he reached them and leaned against the half closed stall door. "I've got good news. I've talked to the Immortal and he agrees that you two deserve a break. We're going to give you a week off to go home and visit your families." he announced.

Their first reaction was to be overjoyed at the thought of seeing their families whom they hadn't seen since they joined the Shang, but that joy quickly faded into worry for them both. They met each other's eye's over Secret's back.

"But that means we have to be separated for a week?" Alan asked nervously.

Eva looked downright panicked. "I. . . I don't think I can do that! I've gotten so used to having you around. . ." she trailed off.

Alan nodded. "I agree." he said.

The Stallion looked thoughtful. "Well, you could always go with each other. Spend three days at one house, travel a day and spend the next three days at the other house." he suggested.

Alan calmed instantly. "That would be perfect! What do you think, Ev?" he asked cheerily.

Eva was hesitant. "It sounds great, I know my parents would love to meet you, but would your parents mind? I mean, I'm just a farm girl, and your family lives in Pirate's Swoop." she murmured.

Alan's gaze softened. "Of course they wouldn't mind Evvy. They've told me they want to meet you numerous time before in their letters. And believe me, everything is very informal at the Swoop." he reassured her.


	6. Eva's Family

And so the dates were set and letter's sent home, and a month from that day, Alan and Eva headed out. As Shang they'd learned to pack light, and had left with only one bag each, which where clipped firmly to the back of their pack donkey Eva named Prince. Secret of course, was Eva's mount, and already the little more had grown fond of her master. Alan was riding a large brown stallion the Shang had given him, upon which he had named, Ares. The two were excited yet nervous to be going home and meeting each other's family, but they rode quickly and chatted openly all the way to Eva's house, which was their first stop.

They arrived in front of the small wooden house later on that night. The place in which Eva had been raised brought back old memories, with it's small lawn, and bright windows. It's location was perfect, just at the edge of town where their horses and Prince would have room to wander. They had just dismounted when the front door flew open and a women came running out. Her resemblance to Eva shocked Alan, but he understood right away that she was her mother.

Eva ran forward to embrace her mother, and then her father, who had followed the women from the house. Hug's and kisses were passed around, but their reunion lasted only a quick moment before Eva dragged Alan forward. "Mom, Dad this is Alan. Alan, these are my parents." she introduced them happily, and Alan realised that this was the only time he had seen her so open with people other then him and the Stallion.

He barely had time to think about it though, for Eva's parents where quick to great him with smiles on their faces.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you! Eva has told us so much about you in her letters, and we couldn't wait to meet the only person she's actually opened up to!" Eva's mother told him with a warm smile.

"Mom!" Eva complained, but her mother only smiled.

The next three days that Eva and Alan spent in their house of Eva's family were calming and peaceful. Eva's family were very warm and welcoming to Alan, and were openly curious about him, asking questions and listening intently to his answers. They were a simple family that worked and ate like average people, and had nothing royal or fancy about them. They were very laid back and calm. Alan enjoyed it there.

The first night they tried to give Eva and Alan bedroom's on separate floors, but even that much distance unsettled them, so they had gone outside and slept head to head under the stars with their horses and Prince. Though they were curious, Eva's parents didn't complain. When the time came for them to leave, Eva discovered she didn't have that hard of a time leaving her parents once more. She had grown so used to living without them, of being with Alan and the Stallion alone it was almost strange for her to be in the presence of her family once more. But she realised as she and Alan rode off that even though they shared her blood, they were no longer her family. She had not grown up the majority of her life with them. The Stallion and Alan were her family, now with Secret and Ares too. They were the one's she cared about more, and those were the people she considered, family.


	7. The Swoop

They arrived at Pirate's Swoop just after midday. As they rode through the gate's Eva's nervousness grew almost unbearable, and she shifted Secret so close to Ares and Alan that her leg brushed her friends.

Understanding flooded his eyes as he caught onto the gesture instantly, and he knew at once just how scared she was. Reaching out he patted her knee. "Relax Evvy, I'm just as nervous as you are, but my family doesn't act like royal's unless they have too." he reassured her in a whisper. Eva relaxed enough at the comforting words and the familiar nickname only he and the Stallion used for her, just enough to let her fear leave her eyes, even though it remained inside.

Alan knew she was just hiding her fear now, so he kept a comforting hand on her shoulder as they rode up to the stables were a stable hand waited, the gesture as much to comfort himself as her.

When the stable hand had taken their horses into the big barn and a servant had taken their bags into the castle, Alan took Eva's hand in his own and twined his finger through hers. The gesture meant nothing romantic between the two, it was simply a sign of comfort that they shared when one or both of them were nervous. Alan squeezed her hand comfortingly, and she did the same as they made their way into the castle. They barely made it through the door before his family was there.

"Alan!" his old brother Thom came rushing down a set of stairs towards him, grinning like a fool as he gathered his brother into a hug before pulling away to inspect him. "Look at you! You've grown so much! Defiantly not the scrawny kid I remember!" he insisted as Alanna and George came forward at a more reasonable pace to greet their son.

"He's right, your defiantly not the kid who left here ten years ago." George commented, looking his son up and down.

Alan was grinning. All the while he had kept his grip on Eva's hand, and now he used it to drag her forward. "This is Eva. Ev this is my mom Alanna, my dad George and my brother Thom." he introduced them.

Eva nodded her head respectfully, fearfully realising that she was in the presence of the King's champion and the second spymaster of Tortall. "Hello." she whispered.

"No need to be shy my dear! It's wonderful to finally meet you." Alanna insisted, smiling warmly at the girl, who only gave a small shy smile back.

"And you too." she replied quietly.

"Don't mind Ev, she's really shy and quiet around everyone. She rarely even speaks to other people." Alan told his family, pulling Eva a little closer to his side.

"Hopefully you won't be to shy to tell us more about you and the Shang, we want to hear everything!" Thom insisted.

"Excuse me? Sirs, ladies, your lunch is ready in the hall." a servant bowed from a doorway before hurrying off, which just made Eva even more nervous. They had a hall? And servants? Servants who called her lady? She was a farm girl not a lady!

"Come along then. The servants were very happy when they found out you were visiting. They got a little excited with the food." George told them before he and his wife led the way into the hall. Shaking ever so slightly and keeping her grip on Alan hand, Eva was led into the hall after the royal family.


	8. Horrible Day

Later that night, when Eva and Alan lay in a small room inside the stables, on little beds on either side of the room with the door open so Secret and Ares were in clear view, Alan murmured and apology. He knew the day had been horrible for Eva.

Starting at lunch with his parents and brother, the happy conversation Alan had held with them had not been joined by Eva's cheery voice. She'd sat beside him and pressed close against his side, refusing to let go of his hand the entire time.

Servants had come and go, addressing her as a lady, and she flinched ever so slightly every time, and only Alan, who knew her so well, seemed to notice the discomfort it caused her.

Alanna, George and Thom intimidated her, even if they didn't mean too. All three were dressed in fancy and well made clothing, and Thom was even wearing a high rank wizards robe. George had announced proudly that they expected Thom to earn his black robe within the year, and Alanna had kept her hand on the hilt of her sword like she always did, but Eva didn't know that.

After lunch, his family had taken them on a tour of the Swoop's castle, introducing them to some of the people there, though thankfully no one very famous was staying at the Swoop at the time. Alan had no clue how Eva would react to meeting Numair, Daine or the King and Queen.

They toured the outside of the castle next, and Alan noticed his friend gazing longingly at the barn where their animals were staying. He knew she wanted the comfort of a barn and her animals around her.

Later on after their tour they had eaten dinner with everyone else in the Swoop, and once more Eva had pressed very close to Alan and remained as silent as possible.

After dinner the group settled up in George and Alanna's living quarters to talk. On a couch together Eva had put her hand in his and let Alan do all the talking. The Cooper's didn't seem to mind her silence, and were happy enough when she responded quietly to the questions they directed at her, though they did notice that was uneasy about talking about her parents and life before the Shang.

All in all, Eva had felt horribly out of place in the royal building, with two of the most famous people in the world. She was just a farm girl training to be a Shang warrior.

When Alan apologized that night, Eva smiled at him from across the room, finally relaxed now that it was just the two of them. "It's not your fault, Alan." she whispered.

"It is though! I should have known better." he insisted. "But listen to me, Ev, your not just a farm girl. You're a warrior, and a well respected one at that. My family doesn't think bad of you just because you weren't born a noble. They like Evvy, that was obvious, and just because you weren't born here doesn't mean you don't belong here. You can trust them Ev, I promise." he told her sincerely. From across the room he saw a small smile grow across her lips.

"Thanks Alan." she whispered.

He grinned at her before closing his eyes. "Anytime Ev. Goodnight."

Eva woke earlier then Alan the next morning, still not used to being able to sleep in a little while longer the usual. Leaving her friend to sleep, Eva, dressed still in the loose breeches and tunic she wore to bed and her feet bare, crept quietly into Secret's stall. Whickering a warm greeting and nuzzling the girls already messy hair, Secret flicked her tail and waited for her breakfast.

Eva put her arms around her horses neck and hugged the animal close for a minute before kissing her muzzle, tugging on her boots and going in search of food for the three animals.

Returning to the stalls of Secret, Ares and Prince she was shocked to discover Alanna standing before Secret's door, gazing in at the small horse who kept out of her reach. Spotting her approaching, Alanna smiled at the girl. "Good morning Eva." she said cheerfully. With panic coursing through her head Eva remembered what Alan had told her last night, and tried her best to calm herself down. Alan wouldn't lie to her. "Good morning Lioness." Eva replied, bowing her head a bit in respect.

"Please stop that my dear, and call me Alanna. You and Alan are family, so seeing as he is my son you are family to me too, so you should treat me like family, not the Kings Champion, some annoying royal who goes to court functions. Believe me, I try to avoid being the Lioness whenever I can." the women replied. Smiling shyly Eva nodded, grateful and touched to hear the women say that. "So this is your mare then? She's a beauty." Alanna added, looking over at Secret again.

Eva reached over the divider to give Prince his food and scratch his ears, whispering a promise to groom him later before turning back to Alanna. "Yes, she's mine. Her name is Secret." she replied, moving on to give Ares his feed, and ruffling his mane as the horse snorted and nudged her arm. Finally the girl reached Secret's stall and slid the door open, giving her mare the feed before rubbing her ears. The mare nudged Eva's chest softly with her muzzle before giving Alanna another weary glance, and not moving to her feed. Eva realised only then why her horse was acting so strange. "It's alright Seek, you can trust her, she's Alan's mum." Eva told her horse, and after snorting once Secret turned away from Alanna and went to her feed.

Alanna was looking on curiously. "She doesn't trust me?" she asked curiously.

"Not just you. She doesn't trust anyone accept Alan, our teacher and I, it's just the way she was trained. She'll trust you now that I've told her she can." Eva explained nervously.

"Amazing! I presume a Wildmage of some sort taught her that?" Alanna asked, openly curious

"No ma'am. The Shang do not use magic accept in healing. Secret and all our horses, like Ares and even Prince were trained by human command and no magic." she replied, stroking her mare's neck.

"That's wonderful, I've always respected people who don't use magic, I know what it's like to rely on it." Alanna told her lifting her hand to show the girl the purple magic suddenly flowing around it. The women was obviously glad that the girl was finally speaking more openly to her. "So Alan tells me your quiet the fighter. I've never been much without my sword, but he say's your skilled in hand to hand." she added innocently.

Eva blushed. "I can't do much without Alan though, I'd be nothing without him." she explained shyly.

"I would enjoy seeing that, later on we should go out to the fields and practice. I'd love to see what the two of you can do, and I wouldn't mind a little hand to hand fight myself." Alanna suggested, mostly expecting the girl to panic and deny the offer.

But Eva, after seeing how kind and nice the women was, smiled widely at her. "That would be wonderful!" she replied.

Extremely happy to have gotten through to the girl, Alanna was grinning. "I'm sure my son would enjoy a good fight, even at five he liked to practice fighting everyday." Alanna told her, earning an even bigger smile from the girl.

"He can tell us himself, seeing as he's been listen in on our conversation for the last few minutes." Eva told her, looking pointedly at the door to their room. Surprised, Alanna turned around.

A grinning Alan stepped out from his spot just out of view from the door, gazing at his mother and friend in delight. "I'd be happy for a good fight mother." he told her, his grin growing bigger by the second.

"Oh wipe the grin from your face Duckie." Eva told him, earning a curious look from Alanna and a murderous glare from her friend. It was Eva's turn to grin as she launched into the storey about how a duck had escaped from the pond in camp, come onto the training fields and made a noise right behind him, and how he had squeaked and jumped in surprise, thus resulting in the nickname Duckie. Alanna was laughing when she finished, but Alan looked ready to attack his friend.

But Eva wasn't going to let him bring her down. Today was going to be a good day.


	9. Training Courts

At breakfast Eva opened up, talking openly about her family and her life on the farm. The Cooper's listened intently, and George even admitted that he would love to live on a farm.

After breakfast they headed out to the training fields, and that's where they spent the rest of their day.

Alan and Eva started out by showing the family what they could do. After only a quick moment of discussion they decided on a few tricks, and then moved onto the field to demonstrate. The quick flips, swipes and rolls the two did were perfectly in sync. Their pushes where strong and their timing perfect. They were defiantly an amazing site.

Alanna and George were stunned into shock. After a moment of stuttering - Eva couldn't believe she had made the Lioness stutter in shock- Alanna managed to get her voice back. "But those moves are for professional fighters! Only the high rank Shang can even attempt those moves, Liam told me!" she gasped, still stuttering slightly every few words.

Eva smiled and looked down shyly as a blush coloured her cheeks, but Alan was grinning openly. "We're the best of our age group as well as the five groups above us." he said smugly.

Silence stretched out for a long moment, before finally Thom threw his sword down and vaulted over the fence. "You so have to teach me some of this!" he announced, his eyes wide with shock and determination.

Laughing the two spent the morning teaching Thom, Alanna and George some of the moves they'd learned from the Shang. Eva was shocked to learn that they knew moves that the former Rouge and the Kings Champion could not manage.

They took a break for lunch, and sat in the dining hall for a few hours, chatting openly. They went back out to the training court and Alanna and George in turn taught Alan and Eva a few tricks.

Finally dinner came around and the group headed inside to eat. By now Eva had gotten used to the servants, and she had even discovered that she liked them. The Cooper's were very fair, and were very kind and generous to the people working for them.

By the time dinner was over all of the Cooper's and Eva had had a good work out. But they weren't finished yet. Heading back out to the field once again, George challenged his youngest son to a match. Grinning widely both of them shed their shoes and weapons and took up stances on the field. When Thom called for them to start, Alan was lost in a blur of movement.

The two were very well matched. Father and son twirled around, kicking out and throwing punches, but for a long time neither of them managed to land a single blow.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of fighting, George growled unhappily and pulled a dagger from his sleeve in hope of scaring his son enough to distract him for a moment.

It didn't work. Alan wasn't phased by the blade, and a grinning Thom called out that Alan had won because neither of them were supposed to use weapons.

The two panting and sweating men stumbled off the field, George with his arm sung around his youngest son's shoulders. It was then that Alanna turned to Eva with a smile.

"Alright miss, it's our turn. Come on, same rules as those two, no weapons, juts hand to hand." she announced.

Eva only hesitated for a moment, before smiling back and nodding. "Your on." she replied, and vaulted easily over the fence. Alanna followed, and drew off her fancy tunic she had worn to dinner so she was just in the simple tank top underneath. She unclipped her weapons belt and took a dagger from where it had been hidden in her waistband.

Eva had already been in just a tank top, the easiest to fight in, and only had to slip off her shoes. Alanna took up a stance, but Eva wasn't finished. Reaching back she drew a sharp looking dagger from it's sheath strapped to her back, hidden under her clothes, grinning at the surprised look on the three eldest Cooper's faces. Alan only shook his head.

"Does she always have. . . ?" Thom started to ask his brother.

"Yes." Alan didn't even let him finish the sentence.

Grinning widely at the strange act from the seemingly innocent girl, George called for them to start.

Eva leapt right away, swooping in to knock Alanna off her feet. Landing her back the women rolled away and leapt up. She threw a few quick punches that Eva realised she must have learned from a Shang warrior, but being one herself, Eva knew how to dodge them. Alanna tried a new tactic, running in and jumping at the girl, trying to land on her and pin her down. Eva just missed the attack, dodging to the side at the very last second.

Eva decided then was the time to make her move. As Alanna stumbled from the miss Eva ran the two steps to the fence, and jumped. She jumped up on top of it, and sprung back off barely two seconds later, spinning around and using the force of the jump to land right on top of Alanna, successfully dropping and pinning the older women down.

A quick silence stretched out while they all froze in place. "SHE BEAT MOM!" Thom surprised cry sounded from the fence as Eva moved to help Alanna up.

The women was grinning widely as she looked down at the shy girl. "Amazing! No one's beat me in years!" she exclaimed.

Eva just grinned.


	10. Unwanted Surpise

Later that evening when Eva and Alan had returned to the barn and were sitting on their beds talking quietly, someone knocked on the open door. Looking up, Alan found his mother standing there with a grin on her face. "Hi mom." he greeted her.

"I've got great news! I know tomorrow is your last day with us, so a few people are coming to visit! Guess who it is!" she told them, in a cheery and uncharacteristic way.

"Just tell us mom." Alan insisted.

"Raoul, Buri, Jon, Thayet, Numair and his wife Daine." she told them happily.

Eva's heart dropped from her chest. Not only were all of those people famous, powerful and important, but that list included the King and Queen of Tortall!

"What? Oh mom, I don't know about that." Alan murmured, casting his friend an uneasy glance that Alanna caught.

"Oh Eva! You'll love them! Their all very nice people." she insisted.

Eva hesitated, her shyness suddenly kicking in again. "Um, this seems like a family thing. I'll stay out here with the horses tomorrow." she murmured, looking down at her bed sheets.

"Nonsense Eva! Your part of this family now. There's no reason to be scared. I promise you that none of them will be acting an ounce like a noble once they get here!" she insisted.

Scared out of her mind Eva managed to nod just to make Alanna happy.

It worked, for Alanna grinned and nodded. "I'll let you two rest up then, goodnight." she said, and hurried off.

As soon as they were alone Alan jumped off his bed and hurried over to sit next to Eva as she pulled her knee's up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I'm so sorry Ev. But she's telling the truth, all of them are really nice, and you won't even be able to tell that their nobles!" he whispered.

Eva nodded again, but she was still panicking.

"Eva please your scaring me. Everything will be okay, I promise. I'll be beside you the entire time." he murmured.

Those words finally got to her. Taking a deep breath she loosened her tight grip on her legs and relaxed a little bit. "You promise?" she whispered.

He hugged her close. "I promise." he replied.

Eva leaned against him for a long few minutes before Alan finally kissed her hair and pulled away. "Get some sleep. Goodnight Evvy." he murmured.

With a small smile, she nodded. "Goodnight Alan."

The next morning Eva was extremely nervous about meeting all the royals, but she kept herself calm and tried not to let her nervousness show. After breakfast in the Swoop she and Alan headed out to the barn.

Thom arrived soon after and sat in their room to talk to his brother while Eva went to Secret's stall. Brushing down her horse helped her calm herself and after a few minute she lost herself in grooming the mare. She was so into her work that she didn't even notice as Alanna arrived and leaned against the entrance to the stall. "I'm sorry for springing this on you last night. I thought since you were so comfortable around us you'd be okay with everyone else." she apologized.

Eva jumped at the voice but calmed when she realised it was only Alanna. "There's no need to apologize." she murmured.

"I'm still sorry though." Alanna insisted.

"It's alright, really. Alan will be with me, so I'll be okay." Eva replied.

Alanna turned to look for her youngest son and discovered that she could seem him clearly from Secret stall. "Do you two always do that?" she asked Eva curiously.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Move around so that you can always see each other." Alanna replied.

Eva blushed. "It's sort of a habit I guess. We've grown up together, and it's actually uncomfortable not being able to see him." she explained quietly.

Alanna tilted her head and thought for a moment. "What would you do without him?" she asked curiously.

Eva hesitated, casting a quick glance at the oblivious Alan before replying. "I don't think I would be able to do anything. Alan is half of me, I couldn't survive without him." she admitted quietly.

Alanna's soft smile surprised the girl. "That's sweet you know." she said.

Eva simply blushed harder and concentrated on Secret's grooming.

Alanna's chuckle was cut off as a loud horn blew from the wall. Alanna listened carefully to the particular tune before smiling. "Their here! Come on you three!" she called, and hurried out of the stables. Thom was close on her heals.

Alan took Eva's hand and gave her a comforting smile before they hurried after them.

Six horses were trotting through the gate. Sitting upon them Eva saw the most extraordinary sight she had ever seen. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, dressed in commoner's clothing, dismounted their horses with huge smiles on their faces. Behind them, the famous Black Robed mage Numair, the powerful Wild Mage Daine, the Knight commander of the King's Own and his wife Buri all slid of their horses as well.

As George rushed out of the Swoop to join them the two groups met with huge smiles. "There you are! I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long!" Alanna insisted as she, George and Thom exchanged hugs with the group.

King Jonathan chuckled. "Numair found some species of plant he didn't know along the road and made us stop so he could make notes on it." he replied.

"I tried to stop him Alanna I really did, but he insisted on taking notes." The Wild Mage added with a grin.

"Oh really Numair! It's a plant!" Alanna laughed, hugging the tall man.

Numair looked insulted. "I've never seen it before! I simply wished to know what it was. It was green and leafy, with a smooth leaf and-" The Wild Mage slapped her hand over his mouth before he could carry on.

Seeing the royals all laughing with open happiness on their faces, Eva relaxed a bit more until the Queen's gaze finally rested on Alan and Eva.

"My word! Alan you've gotten huge! Look at you! You were five when I last saw you!" she cried, hurrying forward to hug him.

Grinning and not releasing his grip on Eva's hand he gave her a one armed hug. "Hello Aunt Thayet." he laughed.

"She's right, you've grown so much." Raoul insisted as everyone else crowded in to hug him.

"This is your partner I take it?" Thayet asked in a kind voice as her gaze settled on Eva.

The girl just barely managed to stop herself from shaking as all eyes turned to her.

"This is Eva. Eva, this is my other family. Jon, Thayet, Numair, Raoul, Buri, and Daine." he introduced them all.

"Don't mind her quietness, she's like that with everyone it seems." Thom teased, and Eva shoot a glare at him.

"I am shy to people I do not know, but you Thom I know, so don't push your luck or you'll be sorry later in the training fields." she replied sharply, but Thom simply threw his head back and laughed.

"Fierce girl! I like it. But please, my girl, I insist that you do not be shy around us." Queen Thayet insisted with a laugh.

Eva bowed her head to the Queen. "Thank you, your highness." she murmured.

"Oh none of that! I am Thayet and he is Jon. As of right now none of us are royals!" Thayet exclaimed.

Eva smiled shyly.

The rest of that morning went by smoothly. Although Eva wasn't near as calm and open to the royals as she was to the Cooper's, she sat and talked with them the entire day. Eva's shyness faded enough for her to laugh and talk about her training, and even a little bit about her family. Throughout the day Eva grew fond of Thayet, who was the most interested in her off all the royals.

Alan kept his promise, though Eva never doubted it. He stayed by her side all day as he caught up with his family.

When it was time for them all to turn in for the night, Alan and Eva said their final goodbyes to everyone. The would be leaving very early the next morning.

Alan hugged everyone and kissed cheeks as goodbye's were said. Eva hugged the Coopers, and shook hands with all the royals. Surprising herself, Eva realised she would miss Alanna, George and Thom. She had grown to really like them, but the Stallion was waiting for them at home, and Eva knew she missed him more then she would ever miss the Cooper's.

They packed their bags that night before bed, and both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces.


	11. Home & Battle

The trip home went by quickly and quietly. The Stallion was waiting for them at the entrance the camp and greeted them with warm smiles and questions about their trip. Alan was happy to answer his questions, but Eva preferred to return his greetings by throwing herself off her horse and rushing forward to hug him. "I missed you too youngling," was his chuckled reply.

Eva hadn't admitted to herself the entire trip how much she had missed The Stallion and her home, but now that she was back, she let it settle in her how much she _needed_ both of them.

The three settled back into their old routines, training hard and learning as much as they could. Days began to blur together, and soon days turned to weeks, weeks to months and months to years.

Their training became much harder after their break, more complicated moves and routines, painful twists and turns that took a while to get used to.

People sometimes stopped to watch as the they worked now. It was a well known fact in the Shang that the two young trainee's were doing moves and routines that most full warriors could not.

Their training got to such a high level that soon the two were making their own routines. Mixing complicated punches, flips and kicks they became a wonder among the Shang.

But all that time, as another four years blurred by, they never got the opportunity to really try out their skills. In the occasional times they were called out to help fight somewhere, their enemy was usually beaten with simple moves and not much effort. It was a great disappointment for the two.

A surprise came a year after their trip, when Alanna and Thom showed up at the camp early one morning. Thom was there to learn more about the Shang for the university, and Alanna had been allowed to accompany him. During the weak in which they stayed Eva formed a small yet sturdy both with both of them, much to Alan's joy.

Other then that, nothing major happened in those four years.

Who knew things could change so fast.

Eva and Alan were still trainee's at 19 years old. The Stallion was obviously much older now, but nothing was stopping the man from working with his two adopted children.

Eva and Alan had both grown and changed quite a bit. They were tall, and strong, but graceful and lithe. Both were the target of the occasional admiring glances from their fellow trainee's, but both ignored them.

The bond between Eva and Alan never weakened through those years, if anything, it amazingly grew even stronger.

It was early one summer morning when the two were sitting on top of their bedrolls by the fire. Many of the Shang warriors had been called out of camp, and it was strangely quiet in a way that Eva did not like. They should have known from the beginning that something was different, that something was wrong.

"EMERGENCY! GET TO THE ARENA! EVERYONE! GET TO THE ARENA!" A young trainee who couldn't be older then 8 suddenly came dashing through the camp, screaming at the top of his lungs with panic in his voice.

Alan and Eva were on their feet and running as soon as they heard, and The Stallion was after them barely a heartbeat later.

It was pitiful how few people were left in camp. Gathered in the main arena, looking up at the stage was barely 150 people out of the usual 500 in the camp. The only full Shang warriors there were a few brand new ones, all of very low profile, like the Bird and the Lizard. Eva and Alan were up at the front of the group when the Immortal hurried onto the stage. A short man with short dark hair and dark eyes with obvious grace and strength was the best way to describe the Immortal. He was a fighter. A good one.

"Shang warriors! We have been summoned to help with what I fear is a very horrid battle. From what the messenger says, this is a major fight that not even the most experienced warriors have ever seen much of. It is bloody and of no hope for those who are under attack unless we can get there on time. We must help, but the problem is many of our warriors are already away. I must stay here at camp, for we cannot abandon it, and I know some of you will not like my decision, but I know what I'm doing. Eva and Alan, you are only trainee's still, but you are much more advanced then most of the full warriors. The two of you will lead a group of 75 to Pirates Swoop. You know the way." he announced.

Eva and Alan both lost their breathe as the Immortal announced where this bloody battle was taking place. Pirates Swoop, home of the Coopers. Alanna, George, Thom. All of them were at the center of this battle.

Both felt their hearts crack under this news, but after taking a deep breathe Alan took Eva's hand in his own, laced their fingers together and looked up at the Immortal, who gazed down at them questioningly.

"We shall leave at once." Alan called strongly.

The Immortal grinned, and his eyes filled with pride as he gazed down at them and then began to call out the groups who would be going. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES! MEET AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE MOUNTED AND READY TO GO!" He bellowed, gesturing for them to go.

Trainee's raced off to their tents and handlers raced to the barns to prepare horses. Those five minutes passed in a blur as Eva and Alan raced to change into fighting clothes. Tunics were ditched and forgotten as battle clothes were thrown on. No armour was used by the Shang, but the vulnerability was something they were all used to. Eva threw her hair up into a tight bun and ditched the knife strapped to her back, for it would only slow her down and keep her from using some of her more complicated moves.

The two paused in the center of their little circle of tents and met each others. Something passed between them in that quick moment, something that Eva wasn't positive of the meaning of, but it was defiantly something that had never passed between them in that way before.

But they had a battle to get to, and without a word they laced their fingers together and took off to the barn hand in hand.

When they sat upon Secret and Ares five minutes later at the entrance to the camp ground with a battle team ready behind them, the Immortal gave them a tiny nod. Together Eva and Alan raised their hands and gestured. "FORWARD!" Alan called, and with he and Eva at the lead, the battle team galloped out.


	12. Fight of their Lives

(Someone asked me why they are still trainee's. The reason for this is that I thought that it depends on what level they wished to reach. If they deserved a low rank among the Shang, the Immortal would have made them Shang already, but since these two are so awesome, their training for a higher rank and need all the training they can get until the Immortal announces their ready to become full Shang warriors.)

The best way describe the ride to the Swoop is a mad dash. There was no organization as the team dashed down roads towards their destination. People and carts were ignored as they raced by, and people had to jump out of their way unless they wished to be trampled by 77 horses and their determined riders.

The ride that had taken Eva and Alan half a day took the group only a few hours in their mad dash. By the time they reached the Swoop, the battle was half over.

At least three hundred people were fighting on the very grounds were Alan had been born. After the initial shock wore off, the Shang members were in the midst of it all.

It was habit after all the training they'd had. Horses were left to run back down the road as the warriors went in.

Alan and Eva were side by side as they raced into the middle of the bloody fight. Through punches, twists and kicks, Eva noticed some people she recognized through the crowds.

The Stallion was holding his own against a man twice his size who had a sword, Jaxon, now the Shang Gecko, was fighting a group of three young men with the help of one of the Swoop's servants and two of the Swoop guards were helping one of the Shang trainee's by the castle door.

It was sadly obvious how outmatched the Swoops was, even with the help of the Shang.

But on they fought. Minutes stretched to hours as Alan and Eva fought among the crowds. Despite the location and problem Eva and Alan were in the zone. For the first time ever they were forced to use the tricky and hard moves they had practiced for years. It was finally their time to prove their worth among the Shang.

And prove themselves they did.

The two were blurs of action. Fists flew and legs snapped up to kick. They twirled around each other, silently agreeing on what move would they would do next. They were terrors to their enemies.

For a long, long time neither side seemed to be winning, but then slowly, the tides began to shift. Gradually the Swoop's warriors and the Shang members began to overpower their enemy. Slowly they started to fall, and soon they began to retreat.

The Shang fought on with the remaining enemy as the Swoops members began to fall back to find their fallen comrades.

Finally, when there was barely anyone left to fight, Eva and Alan pulled back.

"Fall back! Let them go and see what you can do to help!" Alan commanded and the Shang obeyed, watching as the last of their enemy retreated.

Panting harshly and drenched in sweat Eva and Alan bent over in the middle of the field to catch their breath as their comrades rushed around them. After a few minutes Eva broke the silence between them. "Have you seen them?" she whispered.

"No." Alan replied flatly.

Eva took a deep breath, and suddenly, their positions switched. Eva became the confident one as she straightened up and took his hand in her own, and a exhausted and extremely worried Alan gazed at her with wide eyes. "Come on then. Their around here somewhere." she told him, and without another word she led her friend in amongst the crowd of bodies. Living and dead.

Their search went on and on, and slowly the two began to lose hope. When they finally spotted the familiar faces of Alanna and George their relief lasted only a few seconds before they realised whom the two were crouched over.

Thom lay sprawled in the grass, his eyes closed and blood covering the upper half of his body. Alanna's purple magic was flowing over him, but the long and bloody gash on the back of her arm and the time she had spent fighting was obviously effecting her. She was exhausted.

Eva and Alan rushed to join them. Alanna didn't even lift her head, but George heaved a sigh of relief and drew his son into a tight hug. "Oh thank the gods." he murmured.

"Alanna. Alanna, come on you exhausted. Your not helping him by killing yourself trying to fix him." Eva murmured, gently pulling the older women away from her eldest child.

"I can't stop the bleeding. I can't stop it." she sobbed, but allowed Eva to draw her back.

"Alan, take her to see a healer and see if you can send one over here." Eva told her friend, and with a last worried look at his brother he gently drew his mother off.

As soon as they were gone George hugged Eva tightly. "I saw the two of you arrive. I was so worried I would lose you two as well." he murmured.

Eva patted his shoulder comfortingly. "We're alright, Alanna will be alright and I'll see what I can do for Thom. The Shang taught us healing." she murmured and gently drew away from his embrace. He remained crouched beside his son as she did the same and gently drew his shirt away to search for the wound.

When she found it, she gasped in shock. A deep gash ran from his shoulder halfway down his stomach. It was bleeding heavily.

"Mithros please help him." she whispered and went to work. She took his own shirt and bunched it up, pressing it hard to the wound.

She sat there for what seemed like hours as people rushed around her. Finally, a healer arrived. Dropping down beside the Eva the older women gently pried Eva's hands away from the wound and removed the now blood soaked shirt. She inspected the wound in silence and closed her eyes. A soft pale green glow settled over Thom as the women worked her gift. George and Eva sat side by side in silence as the women finished her magic and stitched the wound. Finally she looked up at them and gave a small reassuring smile. "He'll be alright. He almost lost to much blood to be saved, but this girls help slowed the bleeding. He'll be exhausted for a while and he's drained his gift, but he'll live." she announced, then hurried away to help someone else.

George and Eva both gave huge sighs of relief before George pulled the girl into a tight hug. "Thank you Eva. I'll stay with him now, you can go find your comrades." he told her.

The Stallion had been at the back of her mind the entire battle, but now that she knew Thom was okay, he was all she could think about. Had he been hurt? Or worse? She couldn't train without the Stallion. She'd grown to love him as her father!

Nodding once and patting George's shoulder she raced off back into the crowds.

Many of the bodies of the dead had already been removed from the grass. Eva was dreading the fact that she may have to find were they were taking the bodies to find the Stallion when she spotted Alan.

Her friend was standing between two used cots were the healers were working. On one side of him, laying on the cot was Alanna, her eyes closed, but breathing.

On his other side, a man sat on the edge of the cot, smiling up at the boy. The man's arm was in a sling and his leg was bandaged tightly, but he was alive. The Stallion was alive.

Crying out Eva ran to him. The older man grinned and stood, hugging her close and petting her hair softly. "It's alright Ev. We're all alive, we're all okay." he murmured. Eva suddenly found herself caught in a hug between the Stallion and Alan. The two people she cared most about in the world had their arms around her. For Eva, life would go on.


	13. Surprise

(A/N This is not the last chapter! There will be a little more! And maybe a small surprise for those of you who haven't guessed what's going to happen.)

Many were lost in that horrid battle. Thirty of the Swoop's guards were killed, but thankfully, all the Cooper's made it though. Of the 77 Shang members who rode to the Swoop, only 50 returned to camp alive.

Eva couldn't stop picturing the sight of the blood covered field for days after the battle. Alanna and George had thanked the Shang for coming to the rescue millions of times, but none of them were happy about their success. Many had lost friends or loves.

The Shang stayed the night at the Swoop, but left early the next morning after retrieving their horses from down the road were they were trained to go. The ride home was slow and quiet, nothing like the mad dash there.

Of everyone, Jaxon was the worst emotionally. Thalia, the same girl who'd told Alan not to go to Eva that first day he arrived at camp, had been Jaxon's love for a long time. She died only hours ago after a harsh sword wound to the chest. Jaxon's physical state got so bad that Eva finally took pity on the boy, who really wasn't a bad person, and took the reins of his horse away from him to lead it herself. Jaxon didn't react more then slumping over and starring blankly at his hands.

When they returned to camp, everyone broke away silently. As the leaders of the team Alan and Eva had to report to the Immortal. After handing Jaxon over to a healer and their horses to stable hands, they went to make their report. They walked hand in hand, a comfort that told them the other was still alive and well. They had not been able to be more then a few steps from each other since the end of the battle.

The Immortal, sitting in his office, listened to their quiet report with a sad expression, nodding and scribbling something onto paper every once in a while. He frowned deeply when Eva shakily handed over the list of the dead she'd had to take back at the Swoop, along with Alanna's letter of gratitude. A long time after they finished speaking he sat silently, until finally his expression slowly changed and he nodded. "I am proud of you two. Not many others would have charged into a battle like that in their own homelands with such courage and determination. You are more then ready to become full Shang. We will hold your ceremony a week from now, here at camp. Contact your families and have them come. You are dismissed."

And so, in silent shock the two young fighters made their way to their fire and collapsed side by side before it. The Stallion was staying with the healer, so they were alone as they sat in silence until the sun went down. Eva leaned against his side, and he had his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Finally, Alan broke the silence.

"We're going to be Shang warriors this time next week." he murmured, not looking away from the fire.

Eva shifted even closer to her friend. "I wonder what he'll name us." she mused softly.

"Who knows. But we'll be free to do as we like, and we'll be together." Alan replied, and tightened his grip on her shoulders.

Eva smiled. Whatever had passed between them before the battle was still there. She still didn't know what it was that had sparked, but she was positive Alan didn't either. She supposed she'd have to wait to see if it sparked again, and pay closer attention to it. But for now, she simply didn't care. She was with Alan, and soon she would be a full member of the Shang.

The week pasted slowly. There was no more training for Alan and Eva, just a week of pure relaxation. A day before their ceremony, their families arrived.

Eva's parents were first. They arrived quietly in their horse drawn cart and greeted their daughter with smiles. Eva discovered that she was not overly excited to see her family. Though she was happy they were there, she felt she barely knew them.

The difference was that when Alanna, George, and a still exhausted, but determined Thom arrived soon after, both Alan and Eva charged happily at the family and greeted them excitedly while Eva's family watched their daughter be drawn into the arms of a different set of parents. Hugs were given and received between the Cooper's and Alan and Eva, and Thom was even brave enough to scoop Eva up and spin her in a circle.

The next day the ceremony approached and Alan and Eva dressed in their finest clothes, Eva's all black, and Alan black and dark red. Their blood families, along with the Stallion and a few other Shang warriors watched quietly as the Immortal congratulated them up on the stage, before he finally reached the part of his speech everyone was waiting for.

"Alan and Eva, you are the two best warriors I have ever seen in my entire life. The things the two of you can do together is amazing, and I have never seen anyone charge into such a bloody battle, one that was occurring on a place they cared about, with such courage and determination. You deserve the highest ranks I can give you. As you are such close partners, I have decided to give you one name that will account both of you. From this moment on, I announce the two of you, the Shang Dragons." he announced strongly.

Gasps of amazement and surprise whispered through the crowd. The Dragon was the highest rank under the Immortal, and it was not given lightly.

Next, a moment of complete silence washed over everyone who had just witnessed the act of not only one, but _two_ new Shang Dragons being made, a event that was sure to go down in history, especially with the reputation of the two young warriors who held the name.

Finally, Alan and Eva dropped into the deepest bows they could manage, completely in sync like usual, and the crowd burst into cheers. The Immortal nodded, and backed away off the stage, leaving Alan and Eva to turn and face the crowd.

Grinning widely, Eva took Alan's hand, and together, they jumped off the stage.


	14. Spark Uncovered

Later on that night Eva, Alan and their friends and family were all crowded into a pub in a small town just outside of camp. Laughter and music echoed loudly through the building as everyone drank and ate to the new Dragons. Alan was in the midst of it all, laughing with his family, and dragging Eva along with him, until she finally escaped. Dashing outside she wandered a little ways down the street until she reached the woods. She was so lost in staring up at the trees that she barely heard the footsteps approaching behind her. Had she not instantly known who it was, she would have spun around and braced herself for a fight, but she would recognize Alan's footsteps anywhere.

Her friend came up behind her and slipped his arms over her shoulder and around her neck, resting his head on her shoulder. "This is our party Ev, you should be inside soaking up the attention. Who knows when we'll see everyone again." he murmured.

"To many people," was Eva's muttered response.

Alan chuckled. "Of course. But that doesn't mean you have to hide," he insisted.

"I'm not hiding!" she replied, turning around to face him.

Their eyes met, and instantly the spark flared between them once more. The difference this time, was that they were not in a rush to run off and save anyone, so they let that spark grow stronger and stronger at they stared into each others eyes. A few long moments passed, until finally, Alan moved in closer, and pressed his lip's to Eva's.

The kiss was hesitant at first, but within moments it grew to something much more. Long moments passed as they stood out on that dark street beside the trees, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. When they finally broke apart, Eva buried her head in Alan's chest. A few long minutes passed in silence as both of them though about what had just happened.

Why the spark had only chosen to flare then, when they had known each other for so long, neither of them knew, but they realised now, that that spark was love. They'd always loved each other as family, but never before had they felt it like this. To both of them, kissing the other felt right, like it was meant to be.

Finally, Alan pulled back a little, keeping his arms around Eva he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Ev." he whispered.

Eva smiled up at him. "I love you to," she whispered, before pressing her lips once more to his.

The bond that had grown between them all those years strengthened incredibly that night. In the weeks that followed, they started to act like love struck teenagers, but only those who knew them well, like the Stallion, caught on that something had changed between them. They were perfect for each other in every way possible, and they would remain together for the rest of their lives.

(A/N - So that's the end. I'd really like to know what you guys think and if anyone is even reading this. I'd love to do a sequel, based more on Alan and Eva's new lives traveling as the Dragon's and on their growing romance. Please review and tell me what you think!)


End file.
